1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle display systems, and more particularly to a vehicle display system that prevents the vehicle driver from inputting data while driving the vehicle, but that permits a person seated in the front passenger seat to input data while the vehicle is being driven.
2. Description of Related Art
Present vehicle display systems provide a useful and convenient means for displaying information such as navigation information, television information, telephone information and the like. A typical display unit is installed at or around the center of a vehicle instrument panel to permit a driver or a passenger seated in the front passenger seat to easily operate it.
As a safety measure, such a typical unit is designed so as not to permit complex input operations, such as retrieving a map, setting a destination or inputting a telephone number, during vehicle operation.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 5-164565 discloses a system that provides a releasing switch on the edge of an instrument panel that enables a person seated in the front passenger seat to perform system input operations as the vehicle is being driven.
However, in the above system, the person seated in the front passenger seat has to perform input operations while simultaneously pressing the release switch located at the edge of the instrument panel, thereby causing system operation to be difficult.